This invention is related to the measurement of flow rates and component fractions of individual phases of a composite fluid. More particularly, the invention is directed toward apparatus and methods for determining the volumetric flow rate or mass flow of one or more phases of a fluid by measuring the activity, as a function of time, of one or more specific radioactive isotopes affected by a specific phase of the flowing fluid stream.